


The Sound of Your Name

by TheRed111



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, Naga, Naga Boyfriend, Romance, Sex, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, betas are for cowards, first upload hell yeah, pregnancy mention, reader self insert - Freeform, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRed111/pseuds/TheRed111
Summary: On a seemingly ordinary day you meet a silent stranger...
Relationships: female reader/original male character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	1. A Whisper.

All you were trying to do was pick some berries.

It had been a dry spring after a cold, long winter. Your tiny village, dependent on the bounty of berries that usually came a few weeks into spring, was desperate. The patches you usually never had to stray from were quickly exhausted, forcing you and the other villagers to stray into places you usually stayed far away from. 

The forest on the edge of your vision was not yours. It belonged to the beasts, and the beasts kept it. You were keenly aware of how alone you were. The other villagers, desperate as they were, dared not stray so close to the dark trees and the yawning shadows that churned underneath them. But you were so, so hungry, and your father couldn’t help because of his bad leg, and your mother had to take care of him…

You resolved to fill your basket as quickly as possible and leave. You were about halfway done when you heard something moving close to you.  You froze, animal instincts roaring in your ear to  _ stay low _ and  _ don’t move a muscle or you’re dead _ . You lowered yourself as far as you could, the thorny vines of the berry patch tearing at your skin.  You heard it again. It sounded closer. And it sounded  _ big.  _ A shadow fell over you. Your heart stopped beating-

A low, ear-splitting hiss.

When you turned your head, fueled by panic and the instinct to  _ see what it was doing so you could protect yourself somehow _ , you thought it was a man at first. Its body was that of a bare-chested male, though you immediately notice that his skin is charcoal-grey, and its shimmering like its covered in something-  Then you look down. In the place of legs there is the tail of a snake. You have time for one, frantic thought-  _ naga!-  _ and then he raises his hands-

You are too terrified to scream. You just watch blankly as he holds his hands in front of his chest, palms open.  It is then you notice the blood. There is a wide, weeping gash on his chest. His arms and torso are covered in cuts, both shallow and deep. The shaft of an arrow is sticking out of the flesh of his bicep.  You dare look at his face. His eyes are wide and frantic. Human. He gestures to you. Then himself.  He is… asking for help?  You stagger slowly to your feet, hands raised in a gesture that mimics his. He doesn’t respond, just watches you as you draw yourself to your full height. He is hunched over with pain, or maybe he is trying to make himself look smaller, but he still towers over you. It struck you that if he wanted to hurt you, even in his wounded state it wouldn’t take him much effort.

“H-Hello.”  You try to make your voice clear and strong. It doesn’t work, it’s trembling so much your teeth are chattering.

He is silent. 

“Can… can you understand me?”

He nods. 

“Are we… are we in danger?”

He hesitates, then shakes his head. 

“Can you… can speak Common?”

He shakes his head, then gestures to his throat, then shakes his head again. When you don’t respond immediately, he does the motions again.

“You can’t… speak at all?”

He nods. You notice his expression falls a little when he does.

You’ve heard stories about the beasts that live in the woods. You know some of them are vicious, blood-thirsty monsters who would tear you to pieces and enjoy every second of it. You also know, though, that there are beasts your village is… friendly towards. Beasts that trade with you, beasts that know your tongue, beasts that help you, if the mood strikes them.  You don’t know if he is one of them. But he hasn’t hurt you yet, and he wouldn’t be this far out of the forest unless he desperately needed help.

“I’m getting something out of my bag. It’s just bandages, I promise.”

You open your bag slowly, showing him the opening to prove there are no weapons inside of it. He only looks for a moment, then his gaze focuses on you. He watches you as you rifle through your bag, pulling out the things you need.  “You’re lucky, you know? My father is a doctor, and he’s taught me a few things. I think I can fix you up, but that arrow-”  He extends his arm, as if he wants you to look at it. You hesitate for a moment, then move closer to take a better look at it.

At first glance you thought the head was embedded in the flesh of his arm. Now you can see it has passed through cleanly, the point sticking out of the other end. You breathe a sigh of relief. A lot easier to deal with than digging arrowheads out of someone’s flesh, that was for certain.

“Okay.” You sit down, trying to remember if this bag had your needles and thread. “I can fix that. But it’s going to hurt.”

He nods. 

“I’m going to break the head of the arrow off, then push the shaft through your arm.” You finally find your needle and thread and raise it up so he can see it. “Then I’m going to sew the wound closed and put a poultice of herbs on it and bandage it.” Your eyes drift over his other wounds. Some look like they need stitches, some don’t. “I might have to do the same for the rest of you too.”

Another nod. 

“I’m going to take my knife out so I can break the arrow.”

You do just that. His eyes grow dark as you draw close to him with a knife. You have no doubt that a blow from his tail could snap your ribs like an axe through rotten wood.

“Okay. Try to stay still.”

He doesn’t make a sound as you saw through the shaft of the arrow. The only signs of pain he makes are the shudders that run through his body with every movement of your knife.  The wood is hard, but you manage to cut through it after some effort. The arrowhead looks different than the ones you've seen the men in your village use.

“Who did this to you?”

He gestures to himself. His eyes grow dark again.

“Another naga?”

He nods. 

Though he says it was safe earlier, you can’t help but scan the treeline for any signs of movement. There’s nothing. For now.

“O-Okay.” You swallow. “I’m going to push the arrow through. It’s going to hurt a lot.”

He nods again. The muscles in his arm tighten.

A low hiss escapes from his throat as you shove the arrow forward with all of your strength. By some miracle you get it all the way on your first attempt. The bloody shaft drops to the ground, but you pay it no mind.

The wound is bleeding. His blood is dark purple, and oozes out slower than you think it should. You reach for your needle and thread.

“Okay. I’m closing it now.”

He watches you silently as you work. You’ve done this countless times, but your hands still shake as you close his wounds. When you finish bandaging his arm, you move to the rest of his injuries. The one on his chest is the worst, and it takes you the longest to stitch it up. When you’re finished with him, he looks more bandage than naga. 

“Okay. That should be it.” You can’t help but be proud of your work. The naga looks more comfortable, if the looseness in his muscles are anything to go by. You aren’t sure if the poultice you applied to his wounds works the same for nagas as it does for humans, but it didn’t seem to bother him when you applied it, and it’s better than doing nothing, you guess.  You expect him to go back to the forest when you’re finished. He doesn’t move, though, he just stays where he is, watching you.

“Is something still wrong?” You ask. He hesitates, then nods.  You wonder if you missed a wound somewhere, or if he’s hurting inside in a place you can’t see-

He points to the forest, then himself, then shakes his head.

“...oh.”

He looks so sad, so despondent, that you can’t help but feel awful for him. 

“... I’m sorry.” 

His lips quirk upwards, showing his long and pointed fangs. It takes you a moment to realize he’s smiling.

He points to you, then shakes his head.  _ Not your fault. _

“Ah. Okay.”

It strikes you then you haven’t told him your name. So you tell him.

He nods. Another smile.

An idea strikes you. You quickly stand on your tiptoes, trying to see if what you’re looking for is still there.

“Hey, do you need a place to stay?”

He nods. His eyes are narrowed. You notice that they are bright, vivid red.

“Well… there’s an old cabin over there, I think. It’s kind of broken down and stuff; no one’s used it for years, but…”

Another smile. He nods.

Your eyes travel to the ground. “I… I can’t take you back to the village. Sorry. We haven’t, you know…”

A hand on your shoulder. He points to you, then shakes his head.  _ Not your fault. _

You suddenly wish he could tell you what his name was. 

* * *

The cabin is somehow even more broken on the inside than it was on the outside. The roof is sprinkled with holes, and judging by the chaos and the smell animals have been living here for some time. You feel really, really bad taking him here and not somewhere more warm and dry, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Then again, if he does he can’t really tell you…

“Do you need food?” You left your basket of berries in the patch, but if he wants some you would let him have a handful or two. He shakes his head, then points to himself. 

“Okay. You’ll get it yourself. What about water?”

He shakes his head again, A wide smile.

“Okay.”

He’s settled into a corner, tail coiled underneath him like the snakes you see sometimes resting in their dens. The snake part of him is darker than his skin, the same inky-black color as the long hair on his head. In the soft light of the cabin you can see rainbows refracting on his scales. It’s intensely beautiful.

“I… I have to go soon. Sorry.”  Your parents don’t know you’re out here. They think you’re with the other villagers. If you don’t come back with them, and they go looking for you and find the naga…

He nods. He raises his hands, like he wants to say something, but they fall to his sides. His brows are low over his hooded eyes.

“I’ll be back tomorrow when the sun is highest, okay? I have to change your bandages and check on your wounds.”

He nods. When you leave you steal one last glance at him. He’s watching you, lips pursed, looking… sad, you think?

You think about him the rest of the day…

* * *

Part of you expected the cabin to be empty when you came back. You thought of all of the reasons why he would leave as you walked up. Maybe the other nagas found him, maybe he wanted to stay somewhere less of a wreck, maybe was out hunting and forgot what the time was…

Yet there he was when you returned, in exactly the same place you left him. He looked like he was dozing, but as soon as you stepped inside the cabin his eyes snapped open.

“Hey! It’s me! Sorry, I should have knocked or something.”

He yawned, his mouth opening too-wide and showing his sharp and pointed teeth. Not the mouth of something that ate berries, you thought with a shudder.

“Did you sleep well? I hope you did.”

He nodded, forked tongue lazily slipping through his lips. With his mussed hair and sleepy demeanor he almost looked kind of… cute?

You shoved that thought back where it came from immediately. Your heart was beating way too fast as you walked up closer to him.

“I can change your bandages now, if you want. If you want to wake up a little first, just shake your head.”

He shook his head. You couldn’t help but smile. 

“I can relate, believe me. I’m not a morning person either.”

A rumbling sound came from his chest. Coupled with the smile on his face, you assume that sound is a laugh.

“If you want, I can come back later-”

He shook his head. He gestured to you, then to him, then to his mouth as it opened and shut.

“You want to… talk to me? Or eat me? It better not be eat me.”

He rumbled again. He pointed to you, and scrunched his eyes shut and stuck out his tongue.

“You’re saying I taste bad? Really? That’s rude, you know!”

Another, louder rumble. You laughed in return, but your face fell as you watched him...

“I wish there was a better way to talk to you…”

The smile on his face fell. His hand touched his throat, and his gaze went to the wall next to you. All of a sudden you really wanted to give him a hug or something...  That thought was also shoved back to where it came? What was wrong with you?

“Did that happen when you were hurt? I might be able to help.”

He shook his head. 

“Did it happen a long time ago?”

He hesitated, then nodded slowly. 

“...were you born like this?”

Another nod.

“...oh.”

Gods, he seemed so sad. You couldn’t blame him. To be alone and frightened, able to understand people but not be able to make yourself understood, to not be able to tell people what was wrong or how you were feeling or what you thought of them…

“Well. I guess we’ll have to figure something out, huh?”

His eyes went wide. He raised his hands, and made… gestures with them? They were slow and precise, like he was…

Trying to say something.

“You can… talk like that?”

He nodded frantically, eyes bright. You couldn’t find the meaning in the way his hands moved, but if he taught you-

Why were you thinking this, anyways? He wasn’t going to be around long enough for you to learn, was he? 

“O-Oh.” You coughed, trying to quell back the blush that was spreading across your face. “W-We should probably change those bandages first.”

He nods, looking kind of dejected as he lowers his hands. You can’t help but give his arm a quick squeeze as you raise it to check the wounds.

“You can teach me some after. I’m a quick learner, I promise.”

You wonder if the meaning you’re reading in his expressions are right, or if you’re just seeing what you want to see in them. Because the happiness you see in his eyes as he looks at you…

You find yourself really liking it, and it scares you….

* * *


	2. A Murmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex warning, but that's what you're here for isn't it?

Every day, when the sun is highest in the sky, you visit the little cabin. He’s always there, half asleep and yawning when you go to check on him. He teaches you a few signs, and drills you on the ones he’s already taught you. It’s mostly just things like  _ trees water sun wood sky _ , but he’s taught you other ones too. The one for your name is sweeping and grand and wide and you wonder if he’s making it overdramatic on purpose. The one for his name is less so, softer and… quieter, in a way. It suits him.

He stays around long after his wounds heal. From what you can piece together there’s something wrong with his home, and he can’t go back for awhile. You wish dearly that you could take him back to your village and give him a proper place to stay, not this moldy wreck, but you know what would happen if you showed up, naga in tow. A  _ male _ naga, even. It isn’t like that, you want to say to the faceless, angry crowd, we aren’t doing anything like that.

One day, something changes. You’re sitting behind him, combing his long, black hair. He’s said he likes it when you braid it for him, and you are more than happy to oblige. His hair is so pretty, it’s soft and shiny and it slips through your fingers like silk. The tip of his tail is wrapped around your bare foot, a gesture he’s told you means  _ trust _ . 

You’ve asked what he thought of your legs before. He seemed to struggle, then settled on good-weird. You told him his tail was good-weird too and he seemed a little offended by it.

“Do you want it braided today? Or do you want me to just put it in a ponytail?”

He yawns. He always gets sleepy when you do this. You don’t mind, it’s really-

No. Not going there.

Recently your mind has been going to really, really uncomfortable places when you’re around him. You like his soft hair, the sharp angles of his face, the way the muscles in his torso ripple when he moves. More than that, you really like just spending time with him, hearing the rumble he makes when he laughs, how his eyes get brighter when you sign his name back to him, how he always is happy to hear you talk about your day-

He taps your thigh. Your cheeks burn.

“S-Sorry. What did you say?”  He makes the gesture that means  _ braid _ . You oblige, beginning to separate the strands of hair, cursing yourself for letting your mind wander like that.  He’s a naga. You’re a human. He doesn’t think of you like that. It’s not possible. It will  _ never _ be possible.

He taps your thigh again.  _ Are you okay? _

Oh no he’s noticed. You shake your head. At least he’s facing away from you so he can’t see the red flush on your cheeks.

“Y-Yeah.”

His tail squeezes your foot.  _ Are you sure? _

You pause. All of your thoughts are buzzing around in your head and it's… hard. All of a sudden you really, really want to cry for some stupid reason and you hate yourself for even thinking of doing it-

He does the wide, sweeping gesture that means your name. You start, hair slipping through your suddenly limp fingers.  He’s facing you, a frown on his face. You watch the gesture he makes numbly.

_ Are you sad? _

You want to say yes, you really do, but your body speaks before you can. Tears roll down your face before you can stop them, and even though you try to rub them away frantically, they still won’t stop falling.

_ Why? _

His arms are extended towards you, like he wants to touch you but isn’t sure of himself, and the wide-eyed look on his face just makes another round of tears fall-

“It’s-it’s nothing.” You choke out. 

His face falls, then he slowly gestures to himself.

_ Me? _

“N-no!” You sputter, signing his name out frantically. “It’s not you. It’s not…”

His hands wrap around yours. They’re so much bigger than yours. His body is cooler than yours is, but it still feels good.  He can’t sign, but his eyes say everything. He’s worried. He wants to help. He wants to know what’s making you sad so he can try and fix it for you.  Your hands squeeze him. You can’t say his name, you don’t know how to say it, and that hurts so much…

“I… made a mistake.” You whisper. You can’t tell him. You have to tell him. He might leave if you tell him. It would kill you if he left. It would kill you if he didn’t know.

He doesn’t say anything. His hands don’t leave yours.  “I… I like you too much.”

Your shoulders slump in defeat. You can’t bear to look at his face. “I know… I know you don’t like me. I’m not like you and you can’t feel that way for me, and I tried… I tried not to. I’m sorry…”

A hand cups your cheek. Softly, gently, he raises his face to yours. You can’t understand the look in his eyes, you don’t know what he’s trying to say.  His hands leave yours. They make a gesture you haven’t learned yet. He gestures at himself, then at you.

“...what?”

He frowns, repeating it. 

“...I don’t-”

His shoulder tense. You want to say how sorry you are that you can’t understand him, but before you can his hands are around yours again. His other hand is on the back of your head, pressing both of your foreheads together. He guides your hands to his heart, and presses his on top of yours.

“...wait. Do you…?”

He smiles. And nods.  Your heart is soaring. The earth is spinning. This wasn’t real, this couldn’t be real, but it  _ was- _

_ He loves me, he loves me, he loves me. _

“I… I love you.” You whisper. 

He makes that gesture again, the one you didn’t know. Until now, at least.  You’re so close to him. You move without thinking. Your other arm wraps around his shoulder, pushing yourself closer to him. His hand slips from yours, and while you miss it for a second it instead wraps around your back and you find it like there. His embrace is strong and sure. Inside of it you feel safe and protected. 

“Can I kiss you?” You murmur. He doesn’t respond right away, and you have a second to wonder if nagas even kiss-

He nods. 

You move slowly, carefully, just in case he doesn’t know what you’re doing. He is stone-still as you carefully press your lips to his. They’re soft and warm, and a shudder runs through you as you feel his lips move with yours.

“Good?” You pull away, giving yourself just enough to speak. You’ve only kissed him for a few seconds but your breathing is already quick and heavy.  He smiles. Then he kisses you back.  He’s a lot rougher than you are. His lips are greedy, frantic, almost. He’s gripping you tight, as if he’s trying to erase any space between the two of you. When your mouth opens, his forked tongue slips into your mouth.  It’s so hot it’s making your head spin. 

He pulls back, his eyes hooded as he looks at you. The expression you see in them is wild, crazed, even, and it hits you then how strongly he must feel about you, if that kiss was anything to go by. 

_ Good? _ He signs quickly.

You want to moan his name in his ear but you can’t, so you settle for nibbling on it instead. A low hiss, the only noise he seems to be able to make, slips from his lips. It sounds so inhuman, so strange, but it travels down your spine and pools in your belly. His hands, rough and calloused, run up the back of your neck and tangle in your hair. 

“Darling.” You reach for something to call him, and settle on that. You murmur it into his earlobe, almost an apology for not knowing his name. “You’re so beautiful.”

A desperate hiss that turns you weak and boneless. You’ve never, ever seen him as frantic as he is when he rolls you on your back. He’s always been so gentle, so cautious around you. Now his body is pressed on top of you, his lips on your jawbone, your ear, your neck, wherever you can reach, he is anything but. When his fangs drag across the soft skin of your neck you know deep down that it should scare you, but the heat inside of you just swells and grows with every brush of his teeth.

“Do you want me, darling?” You moan. “Do you want to fuck me?”

He’s driving you crazy. He’s making you like this. You’re so hot for him. You’re about to fuck a naga and  _ you want it so badly. _

His only response is to kiss you, long and hard. His hands paw at your breasts, at your stomach, at the hem of your skirt. Any second he’s going to tear your clothes off.

What’s left of your rational mind says that would be a bad idea, so you help him. Your blouse is first, and his lips immediately move to your naked breasts. You squeal as his tongue twists around your quickly hardening nipples. Like your neck, your breasts aren’t spared by the drag of his fangs. His lips are so soft, so tender, so loving as they move around you, but it’s his  _ teeth _ that tease soft moans out of you, that are causing your panties to become soaked and wet, that are making you squirm underneath him.

“It feels so good.” You moan. Your fingers are tangled in that silky hair you love so much. You guide his head, urging him further when you find a spot that makes you gasp, pressing those delicious fangs closer to your skin.

He raises his head. You sign his name. He signs yours back.

You slip your skirt off, then your panties. You are completely bare underneath him. You wonder what he thinks as he drinks in the sight. Your top half probably doesn’t look too far away from a female naga, but what about the bottom? Does he like your good-weird legs? Or is he picturing you with a tail of your own?

“Darling…” 

Your breath hitches in your throat as you see… something between the two of you. Right around the spot where his crotch would be if he were a human, you see an unmistakable bulge of flesh. His gaze follows yours. He knows exactly what you’re looking at.

Your heart stops as two cocks slip out of him. They’re bright red, long and tapered, and slick with some sort of fluid. The heat in your belly flares as they keep growing… and growing… and growing…

“O-oh.”

His eyes grow dark for a second. He looks nervous. Unsure. You almost want to ask him why, but then you wonder…

Is he thinking the same things you are? Is he worried about the differences between your bodies? Is he wondering what you think about his good-weird tail that was so different from the legs of a human?

“You’re so beautiful.” You repeat, and you mean every word, and when he signs the same thing back to you, you believe it too…

“Can I take a look at them?” You point to his cocks. He nods, pulling back enough for you to sit up. The only cocks you’ve seen in the flesh were on patients you’ve helped your father with and they were… nothing like this at all. His expression is unreadable as you take the sight of them in, eyes wide. 

When you were a child, you found a book you definitely weren’t supposed to find hidden behind your parents’ bookshelf. It showed pictures of people having sex, their bodies twisting in all kinds of posistions, putting their mouths all over each other. It made you feel funny when you read it, and you found yourself staring at the boys in your village more than you cared to admit, picturing yourself doing those things with them…  Now you have someone to try those things with, and Gods do you have things you want to do.

“Can I touch them?” You whisper. He nods quickly. You notice his cocks twitching.  He’s burning hot under your fingers. He hisses when you touch him, his body shuddering when you move to the other cock. Both of them seem about the same; same size, same length, same girth. You should be overwhelmed by two of them, after all the book made one seem like plenty, but now that you’re faced down with two identical, delicious-looking cocks?  Oh, you are going to have a lot of fun.

“Do nagas… suck them?” You ask, slowly massaging his lower cock with your closed fist. He hisses again, his hips slowly pumping into your fist. His movements make your mouth dry, make the place between your legs ache and burn. You almost want to straddle him right there and feel his hips moving into  _ you _ -

He shakes his head. His mouth is wide open, tongue lolling out. You aren't sure if it means  _ no  _ or  _ I don't know  _ but he doesn't look like he's in a position to explain further. You decide to err on the side of caution.

“Humans, we… we sometimes suck our partner’s cocks with our mouths. It feels really good for both of us.” You explain. His upper cock seems like it needs attention, so you move your hand to that one. The hiss he makes almost sounds like a whine.

“If you want to… I can do that with you.”

His hips snap forward, surprising you with the force of his thrust. It strikes you how much he must be holding back, how much power must be in the tight muscles of his tail. Your delicate human body is commanding that of a powerful male naga.

You are soaking, dripping wet.

You lower your head to his cocks, waiting to see if he makes any sign to pull back. His cock twitches in your hand when your breath washes over his lower one. You take that as a sign to continue.  You don’t know what taste to expect when you drag your tongue across his cock. It’s almost… metallic, kind of? Like how you’d think his scales would taste if you were licking those instead. It’s not entirely unpleasant, but it's the way he convulses and rolls under you that really urge you forward, even though you stop for a second to see if he’s still okay with it-

His hand is on the back of your head, pushing you back towards his cock. When you look into his eyes, you can see only one thing.

_ More. Please. _

You straddle his tail, moaning as the ache between your legs finds relief on his hard scales. Emboldened by the pressure on the back of your head, you continue licking his engorged, gorgeous cock. You explore it from base to tip, testing to see which spots make his hips buck hard and his hand curl tight in your hair. You get a deep hiss as a reward for dragging your tongue across the slit at the top and your own hips grind against his scales in response.  You take him slowly inside your mouth. There’s a lot of him, and you have to be careful not to scrape him with your teeth. The book said to suck in your cheeks and swirl your tongue, so that’s exactly what you do. Your hand is busy servicing the other cock… well when you remember to, anyways, because you’re entirely focused on handling the massive length that’s halfway in your mouth. 

You start to move your head, trying to remember to move your hand to the same rhythm. Your eyes flutter to his face, and the sight is one that you know will be burned into your memory forever. His head is thrown back, neck muscles strained and chest heaving. He’s entirely lost in the pleasure you’re giving him, completely at your mercy.  Your head and your hand moves faster. You take him as far as you can, gagging and slobbering all over him, but you don’t care. You want him so badly, you want to make him feel good, you want to see him squirm and moan for you. This beautiful, kind, incredible person is letting you do this to him, and you are going to make him feel good, so good-

A hiss louder than anything you’ve ever heard from him rocks your body. The cocks in your mouth and in your hand shudder and pulse. His hips give one final, frantic thrust forward and you can  _ feel _ him exploding inside of your mouth.  You watch his other cock finish, and picture the one in your mouth doing the same thing. He spills all over his stomach and chest, cum shooting out of him with such force you’re surprised it isn’t choking you. The book said cum usually tastes bitter, but his tastes like his cock does, only stronger. You wonder if it’s a naga thing, or if it’s just him.  His hisses taper off, and you hear nothing but deep, heaving breaths coming from him. You quickly swallow the load in your mouth. The book said men like it when you did that, and it seems rude to spit out anyway. Something about swallowing it makes the ache between your legs grow more keen.

“Did you like it?”

You cuddle up next to him. His body is shiny with sweat. He looks so utterly wrecked, so utterly  _ spent _ , that even though you’re sure you’re going to have to take care of yourself later you can’t help but feel a smug sense of accomplishment.

His eyes drift to you. He gives you a wide smile.

_ A lot. _

“I love you.” You nuzzle into the crook of his neck. You think the soft hiss you get in reply is him saying  _ I love you too.  _ Your body is nowhere near satisfied, but your heart? Oh Gods, it’s so full. You give him a quick, soft kiss. Part of you wants to nibble on his neck like he was doing to you earlier, but you can do that next time. He probably needs to rest, after all.

Then your gaze drifts down, and you see…

Both of his cocks are still completely erect. The book said that they usually deflated after a man finishes, and you thought that was going to happen to him too. Even though you wait and watch for a bit, they still don’t move at all.

“Uh…” Your eyes move to his. He looks down at his cocks, then back to you. His eyebrow arches ever so slightly.

“Can you… still keep going?”

He nods. His smile is wide and unmistakably smug.  That’s all the encouragement you need, really.

You pull away from him, looking into his eyes. It hits you that you really don't know how nagas have sex, if they do kind of the same things the book you read says or if they do something completely different or if there's rules you need to follow-

He interrupts your thoughts by gently pushing you backwards. When your back touches the ground, he eases your legs up, and his eyebrows furrow together when he looks at the space between them. He's stares at you for a long time, and you only realize what's going on when his hand starts poking you in strange places, like he's looking for something...

“...oh. It’s here.” You move your hand to your vagina, spreading it open so he can see it. It’s kind of endearing that he didn’t know where it was, but it makes sense why. You suppose female nagas have theirs in front like he did, and to him your vagina must have seemed pretty well hidden.  He looks down at his cocks, then at you. He hesitates, then makes a fist with one hand. He pushes the other finger into it, but his fist is so tight that his finger can’t fit. 

“...you think it won’t fit?”

He nods. He looks a little embarrassed.  He’s… large, you suppose, but you could fit him in your mouth alright. Besides, you’ve managed to squeeze three fingers inside yourself before, so you should be able to handle him just fine. Well, one of him, at least.

“One will fit. It’s fine.” You give him a bright smile and sign his name. He still doesn’t look convinced, but he moves close to you anyways.

“It’s okay darling. I can take it.” You whisper. The whole exchange you just had was so sweet, but something about it was so thrilling too. He's just so cute and soft, but so fierce, and so wild too and that combination is really making your knees weak. You moan into his chest as you feel his cocks dragging across your skin. You hook your legs around him to give him better access, and feeling the solidness of his tail instead of the legs of another human…?

Gods, you fucking love it.

Finally, after some poking and prodding that causes your heart to stop beating, he seems to have found what he was looking for. His breathing is coming in shallow, quick bursts. You can feel the pounding of his heart through his chest. The anticipation is thick in the air, and you are  _ drinking  _ in it.

You kiss his neck, giving him a little, what you hope is encouraging, nip.

He’s slow, careful as he pushes into you. You whimper, nails pressing into the skin of his back as you can feel him sinking into you.

“That’s good. Keep going.”

He’s quiet. So, so quiet. The only sound is his heavy, ragged breathing.

You give him another nip. “It feels good.”

He pushes himself forward, until he’s completely buried inside of you. It must be the lower cock he has inside of you, because you can feel his upper cock pressed against your stomach. It’s rubbing against your sensitive bud and every movement makes you clench around him.  His entire body is trembling. You can sense the tension under your fingertips, how he  _ needs _ to start moving, how he wants to so badly. Yet you can also feel his restraint. He’s afraid of hurting you, of breaking you. You must be such a fragile-looking thing to him, with no strong tail to support you. It’s sweet. Your heart swells, and you give him another, more gentle kiss. 

With a throaty voice that you never knew you were capable of using, you whisper. 

“It’s okay, darling. I want to  _ feel  _ you.”

The hiss he gives in response seems to come from somewhere deep inside of him. 

His first movement made you start. The sudden loss of him was jarring at first, but then he pushed forward again, and something inside of you broke. You shuddered underneath him, teeth digging into his shoulder, the ache in your stomach exploding and arcing like lightning.

You wanted more.  _ Needed _ more.

Your hips rose to meet his. He seemed to sense your intentions, following the pace you set for him, his thrusts going faster and harder and more fierce when you urged him to keep going.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Every thrust curled your toes and forced mindless exclamations and whimpers out of you. His cock was like pure pleasure inside of you, rubbing against you in all of the right ways grinding against spots that made you twitch and shudder. With every thrust, the base of his other cock ground against your clit. It felt better than your hands ever did, and the sensation of being stimulated in that way plus being filled to the brim forced every single rational thought out of your head.

You needed him. You needed all of him. Every single inch of him, every single part of him. Your hands desperately touched everything they could; his back, his neck, his hair, the slope of his tail where a human man would have an ass. Your voice was a howling, whimpering keen, every thrust forcing a new string of babble and drool out of you.  You didn’t know how to say his name, so you settled on the closest thing you had. “Darling, darling, darling!” You sobbed, The thrust he gave you was extra-hard in reply, and you writhed underneath him. “Please!”

You wanted him to finish inside of you. You wanted to feel his seed fill you, to know that your body brought his to its peak. Your hips bucked upwards, setting a furious and frantic pace, urging him to reach his finish. One of your hands slipped in between you, finding the swollen length of his second cock and working it with frenzied pumps.

Another, earth-shatteringly loud hiss. He pressed forward hard, pinning you to the ground, all of his weight pressing down on you. You could feel his cock twitching and pulsing inside of you, and the sensation of being filled was too much. You broke, shattering around him over and over, waves of pleasure crashing into you like a storm in the ocean. He kept thrusting into you over and over, his pace hard and fast, consumed by his own frantic pleasure and the clenching of your inner walls around him. You were vaguely aware of his other cock pulsing in your hand, coating your body and his with hot, thick seed. 

When the storm finally passed, you both lay together, bodies still joined, doing nothing but breathing. When he finally pulled away from you, you were surprised to feel how much cum spilled out of you. It pooled underneath you as you leaned forward on shaky arms. 

“W-Wow.” That was…

He rolled off you, laying on his back as his chest heaved. He seemed entirely incapable of speaking, not that you cared that much.  Now that the heat had finally been sated, a warm, fuzzy glow took its place. You snuggled into his arm, completely satisfied and happy.

“Your cum got all the way to my neck, you know. Do you always finish like that?”

A weak glance in your direction was the only answer you got. You usually tried not to put words in his mouth when you were unsure of his meaning, but just this once you decided that meant  _ only with you _ , and let the self-satisfied glow wash over you.

You stayed together like that longer than you should have. When you had cleaned each other and you had shrugged your clothes back on, it broke your heart to walk out of the door of that rotten old cabin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! As per usual I'd love to hear your feedback/thoughts if you have any, but if you don't that's chill too.


	3. A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for all of the kind words and kudos! I appreciate them a lot! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wasn't sure if I should've put this in the tags or not but there is a mention of pregnancy in this chapter. It's up to you, of course, if it means anything ;)

Not long after your village was visited by a group of nagas.

Your father was the one who told you. You had been nose deep in a book, trying to figure out if naga men could get human women pregnant (the answer, you were dismayed to find, seemed like a pretty conclusive  _ yes _ -) when he told you to put your clothes on and get to the village square immediately.  He didn’t tell you what was going on, but when you saw what was waiting for you there-

There were at least twelve of them. All males, all wearing the same stone faced expression as they eyed the crowd that gathered around them. Their scales all sparkled with brilliant, breathtaking colors; blue, red, purple, golden yellow-

Ink black.

Your eyes snapped to his vivid red ones.  Just yesterday you had been on top of him, howling like an animal as you had taken his cocks in  _ both  _ of your holes. Now he was here. In front of your parents. In your village. Where everyone you knew was staring at him. You could almost hear the Gods laughing at you.  All around you were whispers. Why were they here? Your village hadn’t treated with the nagas for what had to be years. Why were they here now, of all times?

You knew. Oh Gods, did you know.

The one in front, who had vivid, almost unnaturally green scales and skin, approached your village elder.

“We do not wissssh to fight. We wissssh to treat.” He spat your language out like it was rough on his tongue. You wonder if  _ he  _ could speak, if his voice would sound like that, and your heart ached...

Your village elder nodded, looking at what had to be the leader of the nagas up and down.

“O-Of course. Follow me.”

The village elder enters his home, flanked by two unsmiling guards. The green naga follows, and your heart leaps when  _ your  _ naga is directly behind him. 

The crowd disperses after a while. Your father asks why you’re staying so long, and you are almost tempted to say exactly why, but you don’t. You help him home, casting one last glance at the village elder’s home as you do…

* * *

You are… unsurprised when the village leader calls for you. Your parents hobble behind, and although they say nothing you are pretty sure they are deep in thought as to why the village elder would want you to help negotiate in relations with the naga representatives.

They find out pretty quickly.

“Thissss one.” The green naga says as soon as you settle into your seat. “Is the one my sssson wisssshes to wed.”

You freeze in place. Your parents freeze in place. Your naga is looking squarely at the ceiling.

“W-What?” Your mother sputters. She is turning red, which isn’t a good sign, for you or the nagas. “Why her, she hasn’t-!”

The green naga’s eyes narrow in a way that reminds him of  _ yours _ . “According to him they are  _ very _ familiar.”

Everyone in the room is staring at you. You want to die. But you can’t so you just nod instead.

The village elder interjects before your parents can process the information, which you are somehow extremely grateful for. “In exchange for her hand, they promise increased trade and access to more parts of the forest, places that they claim are very rich in minerals and game. A very generous offer, beneficial for both of our peoples, don’t you agree?”

So, your naga was the son of what appeared to be their leader, and he wanted you to marry him. You roll those words over and over in your head but they aren't sticking-

“W-What?” Your father sputters. “H-How are you even considering this? I- I’m not going to give my daughter to a  _ beast! _ ”

His words are like a slap to your face. You snarl, facing him with all of the fury you can muster.

“He’s not a beast, father! I l  _ love  _ him!”

Your father looks like you’ve just stabbed him in the gut. He leans back in his chair, looking utterly defeated, and your rage sputters out in an instant.

“He’s very kind, and sweet.” You say, wrapping your father’s arm in yours. “He treats me so well. I…” Your voice trails off. Your naga is looking at you, his expression unreadable…

“I want to marry him."

His eyes grow bright. He smiles, wide and brilliant, and you give a smile of your own back-

Your mother, surprisingly, touches your arm.  “Is this true?”

You nod slowly, your eyes flickering back to your naga. Your mother glances at him, quiet for just a second.

“If you truly want this, then I give my blessing.”

Your heart swells. You wrap your mother in a firm embrace and all of a sudden you’re crying, but you don’t care, because you’re so unbelievably  _ happy _ .  When you meet your naga's eyes you  _ know _ he feels the exact same way.

It takes some time for your father to come around. You don't need his blessing or anything, but you'd like it, honestly, so you try to convince him. After some needling from yourself, your mother and the village elder he relents, but he doesn't seem happy about it. You’re going to have a lot of explaining to do when you get home, and your body turns cold when you think about it, but the happiness that fills you eclipses even that. 

Before you go, after your naga has slipped out the door with the others, you approach the green naga. He seems confused at first, and you almost lose your nerve when you see his ice-cold expression, but you push forward anyways. There’s a question, after all, that you desperately want answered.

“I’m sorry for bothering you sir, but… what’s your son's name?”

The green naga doesn’t respond. Your face falls. 

“He… can’t say it with his voice and I was just…”

“Raeyn.”

You start, looking the green naga square in the eye. They’re red, almost the same shade as his son’s.  “Hissss name is Raeyn.” You might be imagining it, but the green naga’s expression seems just a tad softer. 

As you leave the village elder’s house, giving your naga… no,  _ Raeyn _ one last smile as you leave, you know that everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for getting this far! If you have any suggestions/comments feel free to leave feedback or flame or whatever. This is my first time sharing (or inflicting tbh) my writing with the world so I'm curious to see what other people think. I appreciate each and every one of you wonderful people and I hope you all are having a great day!


End file.
